Harry Potter and the Sorccerers Stone:Real Story
by baamkawfi
Summary: What really Happened; RR PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone: The True Story  
  
Chapter 1: On to Hogwarts (Starts with Harrys Journey on Hogwarts Express in First year.)  
  
Maybe I had Better Find a seat, Thought Harry. So harry found a compartment thinking about if he would make any friends or not.Then in came the red headed boy Harry had met before."I dont know if you caught my name, Ron Weasley.May i sit in here with you?" "Sure, my name is Harry Potter." "So you are harry potter!Do you ummm...Have the scar?" "Oh yes." Harry lifted his hair up revealing his scar."Wow I am here with a legend!" "ha!i Wouldnt say that." As Harry and Ron Were talking a girl opened the compartment door and started talking." Hello my name is Hermione Granger, have you seen a toad around? A boy named Neville has lost one." " No we havent." said harry and ron together." Who are you two anyway?" "My name is Ron Weasley." "And I'm Harry Potter." "Harry Potter!Well nice to meet you." Hermione shook Harrys hand."You to Ronald." " I hate that, call me Ron." "Sure. So harry do you have a scar?" He showed her his scar and then another boy entered the compartment." Hello." he said "Mind if i take a seat?" "Not at all" The three of them said at once. "Whats your name?" Harry asked."Alex is the name, dont have a last name, i've been an orphan my whole life, sort of." "What do you mean sort of?" asked Hermione "Well... Nevermind." "Hey whats that?" asked ron, looking at a little device on Alex's belt." Oh thats nothing." replied Alex quikly. "hey that looks like a lightsaber from Star Wars!" said harry in amazement. "Whats Star Wars?" asked Ron "It's a muggle movie ron." Said Hermione "Wait are you telling me your all muggles?" asked ron "yes" the three of them answered."Wow, awesome my dad loves muggles!" "umm ok." said Alex" So what is that, Alex?" asked hermione pointing to the device on Alex's belt." Well.... Alright i will tell you, even though they told me to keep it secret, but you have to promise me not to tell." "ok" they all said. "But who is they?" asked harry "I dont know, some people from Hogwarts and a guy named Dumbledore i think that was his name." "That the headmaster!" said Hermione. So Alex Went on to tell them about his short time at an orphanage when he was young and how he always excelled at everything better than other kids and how he was rejected and lived life from day to day on the streets until Dumbledore found him.Dumbledore told him he had extrodinary abilities and that he could be a wizard,but he also told Alex he would become a new breed of wizard, he called it a combat wizard.Then he Gave Alex a laser sword similar to a lightsaber that dumbledore made himself and he set Alex up to go to hogwarts and learn magic.But before dumbledore left Alex he told him only to use the laser sword in defense and to let nobody know about any of this."And thats why you can't tell anybody." said Alex "We wont. but it's time to go change into your robes, we will probably arrive soon.I hope we can all be friends.I will see you all, hopefully, when we get off the train." and with that Hermione left. Harry, Ron, and Alex Changed into their Robes and when it was time got off the Train.The first thing that was said between them was said by Harry "WOW!" 


	2. Ch2 The Arrival

Chapter 2:The Arrival  
  
Wow was right. Hogwarts Castle was incredibley big."First years over this way!"All the first years got into boats. Harry regonized Hagrid in the boats as well. When all the first years got into the castle a Proffessor who was addressed as proffesor Mcgonagol explained the proccess of being sorted into houses.Then a boy with Blonde hair came over to the group of Harry,Ron,Hermione and Alex. "So is it true? Are you really Harry Potter?" then harry replied "Yes thats me." "Well I can see you've already met some people you shouldn'tve" the boy gave a disgusted look at Ron "But if you want GOOD friends, then come with us.What do you say?" Harry looked at Ron Hermione and Alex and then said "I think i'll be fine with them." then loudly Malfoy said"What?rrrrrrrr.Dont be so sure Potter.Remember my name,Draco Malfoy, you will be saying it alot." With that Draco left. There was a silence for a few seconds then Alex Spoke up."Well it looks like people are moving so lets go get sorted eh?" The sorting had started. After a while Ron was called up and after about two seconds the hat sorted him into Gryffindor. Alex Was then called up and also sorted into Gryffindor.Then something happened that surprised the students.Dumbledore came up to Alex, whispered something into his ear and then Alex left the great hall altogether.But the sorting ceremony went on anyways and Harry and Hermione were placed into Gryffindor even though harry was almost put into Slytherin, the house Malfoy was sorted into. They were put into the common room of Gryffindor and explained the rules and the bounderies and everything. For the rest of the night everbody in the common room just talked. Harry Ron and Hermione talked about what kind of lessons would they have to take and soon enough they were the only people left in the common room.Then Hermione noticed "Oh, well it seems we have been talking a long time so i think i will go to bed and see if they got my trunk alright." "Ya so will we, come on Ron." Just as all three of them were going to walk up the stairs to bed they heard sobody walking, so they all went down to investigate. "What the crap are you all doing here this late?" It was Alex. "Alex!what happened? where did you go?What did Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione asked and Alex had to calm her down. "He told me a password to his office, i guess you need passwords for everything here, and i went into his office and waited for him.When he finally came he explained alot more to me about my situation and the whole combat wizard thing.You guys wouldnt believe what i found out! 


End file.
